Users of portable devices, such as cellular phones, media players, electronic games personal data assistants (PDAs), and “smart phones” increasingly demand a media rich environment on their portable devices. Users may register with a wireless service provider to receive various types of content from the service provider on their portable devices. Some portable devices may be connected to networks such as the Internet and may receive content directly from various web sites and third party content providers. The content, which includes graphics, video, animation, audio, text, and the like, may be delivered to a portable device at the request of the service provider or the user.